Sanctuary Went on FB
by mandyTbickerson
Summary: No new chapters because the story "breaks the rules". I'd rather not delete the story but it may happen if the CU decides my story is ruining ff.
1. Trail of Blood

_I got this idea after reading EllieHeartsRent's Bones story on the same idea of characters on Facebook. I did not really proof read so I apologize for any grammatical errors. My first ever story on FF, so please be kind :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Facebook and sadly I do not own Sanctuary or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nikola Tesla<strong> has joined Facebook

**Nikola Tesla** is now friends with **Helen Magnus** and **45 **others

**Nikola Tesla** to **Henry Foss** SOS

**Henry Foss** Dude, welcome to Facebook!

(**Kate Freelander** likes this)

**Nikola Tesla** SOS!

**Henry Foss **?

**Helen Magnus** Nikola, why are you harassing my staff? Is something wrong?

**Nikola Tesla** -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> to **Big Guy** I don't care what you say, fish for breakfast is not a good idea.

**Big Guy** Weak stomach. Do you hear something?

**Will Zimmerman** No. Hearing things isn't a good sign. Maybe you should talk to Magnus.

**Big Guy** I'm fine. It sounds like clicking...

(**Nikola Tesla** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> to **Helen Magnus** Every time.

(**Will Zimmerman** likes this)

**Helen Magnus** Don't be so dramatic. He makes life interesting.

**Will Zimmerman** Yes, an army of mindless vampires definitely makes life way more interesting.

(**Nikola Tesla** likes this)

**Helen Magnus **That's hardly fair. It was only one time.

(**Nikola Tesla **likes this)

**Will Zimmerman** Or the time he experimented on those spoiled kids, causing them to turn into power hungry vampires.

(**Nikola Tesla** likes this)

**Helen Magnus** I do believe Nikola payed a steep price for his actions.

(**Nikola Tesla** likes this)

**Will Zimmerman** Or the time he drank your Bordeaux.

**Helen Magnus** …

(**Will Zimmerman** likes this)

**Nikola Tesla** Oh come on Helen, you can't still be upset about that. I like wine.

**Nikola Tesla** Helen? You are still coming to my rescue, right?

**Nikola Tesla** I'm sorry?

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Magnus<strong> to **Nikola Tesla** Hang in there Nikola, we're coming.

**Nikola Tesla** And by "we" I assume you mean yourself and the children. I feel safer already.

(**Helen Magnus** and **Kate Freelander** like this)

**Henry Foss** Don't worry Vlad, you can trust us ;)

**Helen Magnus** Henry, if I'm going to allow my staff to have a Facebook, I would appreciate it if you could at least use proper grammar.

**Henry Foss** It's a smiley face Doc. Everybody does it.

(**Kate Freelander, Will Zimmerman**, and **15** other friends like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Kate Freelander<strong> Movie night!

(**Big Guy** likes this)

**Helen Magnus **_via iPhone_ I take it you two have finished your work around the Sanctuary.

**Kate Freelander** Of course Doc, I would never neglect my _chores._

(**Big Guy** and ** Henry Foss** like this)

**Big Guy** Finished hours ago.

(**Kate Freelander** likes this)

**Helen Magnus** Alright then, enjoy your movie.

* * *

><p>(PM) <strong>Helen Magnus<strong> to **Big Guy** I am so sorry for your loss. Do you need help with anything?

**Big Guy** No, I'm fine.

**Helen Magnus** If you want to pretend you're fine, that's okay. Just know I'm always here if you need anything.

**Big Guy** I know. How'd mission rescue the ignorant, ex-vampire go?

**Helen Magnus** As well as can be expected. We were attacked by giant, source blood infected, bugs inside an old Cabal lab. Nikola was after the bugs and hid his intentions the whole time. Then he sacrificed himself but survived because he is far too full of himself to die.

**Big Guy** Is that all?

**Helen Magnus** No, he also stole one of the larvae because he believes the source blood in their veins can be used to make himself a serum that will return his vampire powers.

**Big Guy** Doesn't surprise me.

**Helen Magnus** I'm here if you need me.

**Big Guy** Thank you Helen.

**Helen Magnus** Good night, old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikola Tesla<strong> It's good to be back in the Sanctuary.

(**Helen Magnus** likes this)

**Will Zimmerman** Every time.

**Nikola Tesla** Was that aimed at me? Good one. *slow claps*

**Will Zimmerman** This was bad, even for you.

(**Helen Magnus** and **5 **others like this)

**Nikola Tesla** Come on now, no harm was done and the whole lab was destroyed.

**Will Zimmerman** Seriously, you think we don't know you kept one of the larvae?

(**Helen Magnus** and **25 **others like this)

**Nikola Tesla** I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never do something that Helen disapproved of.

(**Helen Magnus** likes this)

**Will Zimmerman** It doesn't even matter because we know where you hid it.

**Nikola Tesla** Do not!

**Will Zimmerman** So you admit you have it!

**Nikola Tesla** No, I'm just saying _if _I did, you would never find my hiding spot.

(**Helen Magnus** likes this)

**Helen Magnus** I bet I know where it is. I'll private message you.

**Nikola Tesla** Private message? Helen, I thought you'd never ask.

**Nikola Tesla** How did you figure out where I hid it?

**Helen Magnus** I didn't, I just knew where you _would _hide it, _if_ you had it. Hand it over.

(**Will Zimmerman** and **16 **others like this)

**Henry Foss** Dude, you just got burned.

**Kate Freelander** Nice one Doc, didn't know you had it in you.

**Helen Magnus** Thank you Kate, although when you've known Nikola as long as I have, it's easy to predict his actions.

**Nikola Tesla** Alright, I have one. I just want to be a vampire again. Is that such a bad thing?

**Will Zimmerman** And finally the truth comes out.

(**Helen Magnus, Kate Freelander, Henry Foss**, and **112** others like this)

**Nikola Tesla** I hate you all.

**Helen Magnus** I'm afraid you brought this on yourself, Nikola.

(**Will Zimmerman, Henry Foss**, and **12** others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Magnus<strong> to **Will Zimmerman** I know, every time.

(**Will Zimmerman** and **145** others like this)


	2. Tempus

Sorry this one is so short. I almost didn't do one for Tempus because there was no Facebook in Victorian era England. That is until James found Helen's iPhone. Present day episodes should be longer! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> Has anyone seen or heard from Magnus?

**James Watson** is now friends with **Helen Magnus, Nikola Tesla **and **10** others)

**Will Zimmerman** Watson? How is this even possible? Henry did you do this? Magnus is not going to be happy when she finds out.

(**Nikola Tesla **likes this)

**Henry Foss** Dude it wasn't me!

**James Watson** (via iPhone) I assure you Mr. Zimmerman that this is me. Fascinating invention this is! Tell me Mr. Foss, what is today's date?

**Henry Foss** October 8

**James Watson** and the year?

**Henry Foss** um, 2011

**James Watson** Incredible!

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Magnus<strong> (via iPhone) Please ignore James on here. It's just Nikola plotting something again.

(**Henry Foss**, **Will Zimmerman,** and **Big Guy** like this)

**Will Zimmerman** Magnus! Where the hell are you? We're facing a pretty big crisis here!

**Helen Magnus** Sorry Will, the time got away from me. I assure you I'll try to be back as soon as possible. I have complete faith in you and your abilities to run the Sanctuary.

**James Watson** likes Wikipedia

**Helen Magnus** James Watson how on earth are you still using this? You need to stop this! The timeline has already been irrevocably damaged by you and your _curiosity_.

**Will Zimmerman** Magnus? What's going on? Where are you?

**Nikola Tesla** I think the more important question, William, is when are you?

(**James Watson **likes this)

**Helen Magnus** Just leave me alone for the time being. I'll tell you everything when I get back.

**Will Zimmerman** Back from where?

**Will Zimmerman** Magnus!

* * *

><p><strong>James Watson <strong>(via iPhone) Oh, Helen. How naïve of you to think that I don't know all your hiding spots. Even if we haven't seen each other in quite some time.

**Will Zimmerman** Seriously Watson, where is Magnus? The Hollow Earth abnormals are out of control.

**James Watson** When I inquired as to where Helen was going, she said she was going hunting. That's all I know I'm afraid. Did you say Hollow Earth?

**Will Zimmerman **Yeah. Let Magnus know that when she gets back from wherever she is, I am going to have a very long talk with her.

**Henry Foss** Good luck with that. I mean, dude, she's Helen Magnus.

**Will Zimmerman** Will you stop with the dude.

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Magnus<strong> So many people would do anything to change their past. All I want to do is preserve the present. I never thought it would be this difficult.

**Henry Foss** Doc, is everything alright? Where are you?

**Helen Magnus** Just revisiting some painful memories. Nothing to worry about. I'm on my way home.

**Helen Magnus** It just might take me a while...

* * *

><p>I think I'll update every Tuesday to coincide with Tapping Tuesday :)<p> 


	3. Uprising

_And here it is! I went back and fixed the format of the first chapter to make it easier to read. I hope you like this one. It's a longer one. I'm thinking of doing "Bonus Chapters" of past episodes. If anyone has any requests I can see what I can do :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Henry Foss<strong> to **Will Zimmerman **Dude! You're the new Magnus! Except without the, you know, skirts and heels and experience.

**Will Zimmerman** Thanks for that. Good to know you always have my back. Man's best friend.

**Henry Foss** Dog jokes, really. That's so uncalled for especially seeing as how much faster, stronger, and _better_ I am than a mere human, like yourself.

**Will Zimmerman** You're fired.

**Henry Foss** Hey now, don't go letting all this power go to your head. Just remember "with great power, comes great responsibility"

(**Will Zimmerman** and **Nikola Tesla **like this)

**Will Zimmerman** Just be careful... _wolfboy_

**Henry Foss** I resent that. I prefer _wolfman_

(**Henry Foss** likes this)

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> I might as well put on one of Magnus' skirts and adopt a British accent. Then maybe I could get somewhere with these people.

(**Nikola Tesla** likes this)

**Kate Freelander** I'd pay to see that.

**Will Zimmerman** Kate! You're okay!

**Kate Freelander** Yep, I managed to stay somewhat out of the fighting. And thanks to Hank here, I'm talking to you :)

**Will Zimmerman** Good. Try to stay out of trouble. I'm going to call someone to try and help us out.

**Henry Foss** Unless that person is Helen Magnus, I doubt they'll get you very far...

**Will Zimmerman** Gee thanks for keeping things positive.

(**Henry Foss** and **Kate Freelander** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Abby Corrigan<strong> to **Will Zimmerman** Hollow Earth?

**Will Zimmerman** Abby, can we focus please.

**Abby Corrigan** What was it like down there? Is it really hot? Do they have stores down there?

**Will Zimmerman** ABBY!

**Abby Corrigan** Right, sorry. Just let me make a few phone calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry Foss<strong> to **Will Zimmerman** Tensions are running pretty high right now here. We could really use some help.

**Will Zimmerman** I'm trying. Abby's calling a few _friends_ in high places right now.

**Abby Corrigan** Don't use that tone with me. Just because I may have dated a few guys in a few different agencies doesn't mean I like you any less.

**Will Zimmerman** Feeling the love today from everyone.

* * *

><p>(PM) <strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> to **Abby Corrigan** You know. We haven't made our relationship "facebook official" yet.

**Abby Corrigan** Is it really that big of deal? I mean it's just Facebook.

**Will Zimmerman** I bet you and Trevor were "Facebook offcial". And David. And what was that other one's name?

**Abby Corrigan** Fine! If it's that important to you we can make it official ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> is in a relationship with** Abby Corrigan**

(**Henry Foss**, **Kate Freelander**, and **30** others like this)

**Kate Freelander** Aww, Facebook official. How sweet

(**Henry Foss** and **Big Guy** like this)

**Big Guy** About time

**Henry Foss** Abby and Will sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes mar-

**Will Zimmerman** I will "accidentally" set off the sprinklers in your lab.

(**Big Guy,** **Kate Freelander, **and **24 **others like this)

**Henry Foss** Shutting up.

(**Will Zimmerman** and **63 **others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> to **Henry Foss **Whoever's watching our every move is in the Sanctuary?

(**Helen Magnus** likes this)

**Henry Foss** Yeah, dude. You better check it out. And make sure you bring your _girlfriend_with you so she can do the shooting.

(**Helen Magnus **likes this)

**Will Zimmerman** I'm a good shot! Magnus made me take some shooting test!

(**Helen Magnus** and **Kate Freelander** like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> to **Helen Magnus **You know this is like the fourth time we thought you were dead.

(**Big Guy, Kate Freelander, **and **28** others like this)

**Helen Magnus** I am sorry to have worried you all. Again. Although you all seemed to managed perfectly well on your own.

**Will Zimmerman** Yeah, we were doing just fine. It's not like the world almost exploded or anything.

**Helen Magnus** All in a days work.

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Magnus<strong> to **Kate Freelander** I know you will be missed at the Sanctuary, but I do believe that you will be of great help to the people of Hollow Earth.

(**Henry Foss**, **Will Zimmerman**, and **Big Guy** like this)

**Kate Freelander** Thanks Doc. Hank fixed me up with some high tech computer thingy so I can still keep in contact with everyone.

(**Henry Foss** likes this)

**Henry Foss** It's not just some "computer thingy" it's really advanced. I actually got the idea from Tesla the last time he tried to take over the world. It's pretty cool.

**Will Zimmerman** Geek.

(**Kate Freelander**, **Big Guy**, and **81** others like this)

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> I could really use a vacation right about now.

**Helen Magnus** Vacations can be overrated. Sometimes they can feel like they last for years.

**Will Zimmerman** And in your eyes, that's a bad thing.

(**Helen Magnus **likes this)

**Helen Magnus** It is when your vacation really is several years long. 113 actually.

**Will Zimmerman** Should I even ask?

**Helen Magnus** You can ask. I may or may not answer.

**Will Zimmerman** Something tells me that this is one of those secrets with a really long story behind.

**Helen Magnus** You have no idea how true that is.


	4. Chimera

**Soo sorry for the delay. My muse just left me... I know this is not the next one chronologically but I decided that I'm going to just write the ones that come naturally and then fill the rest in later. Each chapter will have the title of the episode it's for. Hopefully it doesn't get _too_ confusing. :)**

**Sorry this one is short. Gotta get back in the groove. It's not my best but it works. I had a lot of fun with the Helen Nikola part ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Henry Foss<strong> Had my brain sucked by some creepy spider thing.  
><strong>Nikola Tesla, Will Zimmerman, and The Big Guy<strong> like this

**Will Zimmerman **Must not have taken very long...

**Henry Foss** Yeah, well it stopped by your room first. Must not have liked what it sucked.

**Will Zimmerman **Seriously? Again?

**Helen Magnus** I'm afraid so William. Could you come down to Henry's lab?

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> Got brain sucked...again. Why does this always happen to me?  
><strong>Nikola Tesla <strong>likes this

**The Big Guy** What's going on?

**Will Zimmerman **Brain suckers, Biggie. Brain suckers.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman <strong>to **Henry Foss** I hate it when I get my brain sucked in the middle of the night because the computers are broken.

**Henry Foss** They're not broken! It's a glitch!  
><strong>Nikola Tesla <strong>likes this

**The Big Guy** I hate glitches.

**Henry Foss** Whoa!

**Will Zimmerman** What? Did you figure it out?  
><strong>Nikola Tesla <strong>likes this

**Henry Foss **There's some sort of-of hidden sector on here!

**Nikola Tesla** Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Magnus<strong> Things are going wrong at the Sanctuary. I wonder who's responsible.  
><strong>Will Zimmerman, Henry Foss, The Big Guy, <strong>and **16** others like this

**Nikola Tesla** Honestly, Helen, I can't be blamed for all your problems. Sometimes you just need to take responsibility for your actions.

**Helen Magnus** Really? You're going to go there.

**Henry Foss **Um, doc? What are we going to do about this sector thing?

**Nikola Tesla** Oh, I can think of an idea.

**Helen Magnus** Why is it always you?  
><strong>Henry Foss <strong>and **Will Zimmerman** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Will Zimmerman<strong> My boss is insane.  
><strong>Henry Foss, Nikola Tesla, <strong>and **123** others like this

**Greg Addison** You can always come work for me, Sport.

**Will Zimmerman** _Addison?_ What are you doing on here? And how did you post this on my page?

**Will Zimmerman** Hello?

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Magnus<strong> I love Nikola Tesla with my whole heart! He is so handsome and smart, I could just eat him up.  
><strong>Nikola Tesla<strong> likes this

**Nikola Tesla** Oh Helen, I know exactly how you feel.

**Henry Foss** Um Doc, are you feeling okay?

**Will Zimmerman** Seriously, Magnus, you're joking, right?

**Helen Magnus** Nikola Tesla I am going to shoot you! How did you do that? I never leave my Facebook account open.

**Nikola Tesla** Helen, you insult me. We're trapped inside a computer. I can do whatever I want with your account.

**Helen Magnus** There are far more pressing matters than your delusional belief that I would ever profess my love for you in such a public way.

**Nikola Tesla** So you admit you love me?

**Helen Magnus** I di-didn't, I said nothing of the sort!

* * *

><p><strong>Nikola Tesla <strong>and **Helen Magnus** like **Vienna**

* * *

><p><strong>Adam Worth <strong>is now friends with **Helen Magnus **and **Nikola Tesla**

**Helen Magnus** Adam? How on earth did you get on here?

**Adam Worth** It was simple really. This Facebook thing was all Nikola could think about, so naturally it was easy to find in this world.

**Helen Magnus** Well done Nikola.

**Nikola Tesla** Don't blame me! How was I supposed to know the little creep would find it?

**Will Zimmerman** Adam? What is going on in there? Magnus?

**Nikola Tesla** Sorry Scooter, we're a little busy right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Nikola Tesla <strong>is married to **Helen Magnus**

**Helen Magnus** Oh Nikola, I'm so happy that I finally get to be with you!

**Will Zimmerman** I can't even believe what I am reading.

**Big Guy** I think I'm going to be sick.

**Henry Foss** How come none of us were invited to the wedding?

**Helen Magnus** Nikola!

**Nikola Tesla** What? I didn't do anything...

**Helen Magnus** Don't speak to me.

**Nikola Tesla **The silent treatment? Really? Such a cliché, Helen.

**Nikola Tesla **Helen?

* * *

><p><strong>Nikola Tesla<strong> went from being married to single  
><strong>Helen Magnus<strong>, **Big Guy, Henry Foss, **and **15** others like this

**Nikola Tesla** Are you happy now Helen? Can you stop with the silent treatment now?

**Helen Magnus** Very well. I suppose this was a minor offense in comparison to some of your other selfish acts.

**Nikola Tesla** "Selfish Acts"? When have I ever been selfish?

**Henry Foss** Seriously dude. You have to ask?

* * *

><p><strong>Nikola Tesla <strong>liked a page: **"Thomas Edison: Father of Electricity"**

**Helen Magnus** It's very nice of you to finally recognize the success of Mr. Edison's work.

**Nikola Tesla** What? I-I never would like... how...

**Helen Magnus** Oh Nikola, do you really think you're the only one who knows their way around the inside of a computer? I reckon you've learned your lesson.

**Nikola Tesla** Helen, it's going to take a little more than some petty sabotage to teach me a lesson. Why don't we find a nice secluded room so you can _punish_ me-

**Helen Magnus** Not going to happen.

**Nikola Tesla** But you didn't let me finish!

**Helen Magnus **And I never will. Now let's figure how to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>Helen Magnus<strong> It's good to be in my reality again. Enjoying a bottle of wine with my favorite vampire.  
><strong>Nikola Tesla <strong>likes this

**Henry Foss** Edward?

**Will Zimmerman **Edward? Seriously? The guy sparkles.

**The Big Guy** I prefer Marcus.

**Henry Foss** Oh yeah! Or that Aro guy. He's pretty badass.

**Will Zimmerman** Dude.

**Nikola Tesla** Will you children please stop pestering us. Helen and I are having a moment here.

**Helen Magnus** Be nice, Nikola.

**Nikola Tesla** I'm always nice.

**Helen Magnus** Whatever you say...

**Nikola Tesla** I know you would have picked me.

**Nikola Tesla** You would have picked me? Right?

* * *

><p>Not my best... hopefully I'll get more to you sooner :)<p> 


End file.
